


If Only She Had Waited

by DesertVixen



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's thoughts on unfairness</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only She Had Waited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



She knew that it was foolish to wish Charlotte had only waited before accepting Mr. Collins’ proposal. 

Her dear friend had felt that it was the only one she would be likely to receive, as her sweet but plain face and figure combined with a fairly small dowry had placed her firmly on the shelf.

There she had stayed, until Mr. Collins had plucked her down and taken her away. It was yet another example of the unfairness in the world they lived in.

Now that they were both married, their visits were rather infrequent. 

If only she had waited…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little drabble!


End file.
